


Curiosity At Play

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Curiosity At Play

Dasyra explored the castle, taking care to mind the instructions of the guards on where she could and could not go. Not that there were many places that she couldn’t go that she knew of. 

Usually, she wouldn’t be tempted to explore much, but Nadia taking care of both her duties with Portia’s help and the needs of her sisters, her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her. Asra had always teased that her curiosity would get her into her trouble one day.

Somehow her curiosity leads her to Nadia’s chambers and she knocked twice on the large doors, waiting for an answer before she opened the door and poked her head into the room.

“Nadia? Are you here?”

That’s a rather silly question to ask. Of course, she isn’t, Nadia had said that she would be dealing with castle duties and her sisters for most of the day. She’s about to close the doors of the room when a pile of gem necklaces and rings sitting out on the vanity catches her attention.

She puts some of the rings with no gems on her fingers and one of the not so heavy necklaces, before going to the wardrobe to see if Nadia might possibly have something that would fit her. Especially given the lovely dress set that Nadia once had made up for her so long ago.

She finds a light sky blue dress that might fit her and holds it up in front of her while standing before a large mirror. It’s a little too big for her, but it could possibly be fitted to her smaller body if Nadia were to let her have it. Dasyra sighed longingly as she gently placed the dress back in the wardrobe right as someone cleared their throat behind her.

“So. This is where you’ve been all day.”

Heartbeat spiking with her surprise at being caught, Dasyra whirled around with the gems clinking together against each other softly as she whirls around to face the owner of that lovely soft, silky voice. 

With a blush on her cheeks, she met Nadia’s amused gaze and stared dumbly at her, before looking down and then remembered what the other woman said.

“Ah no, not all day. I was exploring the castle and the grounds before coming here. I’m sorry, Nadia, I didn’t mean to be in your private rooms without you. It’s just... I saw the pile of gem necklaces and rings on your vanity.” She peered through her lashes at Nadia. “I’d say it’s not what it looks like, but…”

Nadia chuckled and closed the door behind her, before approaching Dasyra and sat on the edge of her bed with an indulgent expression on her face, she reached a hand to Dasyra. Dasyra moved slowly towards her and gently took Nadia’s hand into hers, allowing the Countess to pull her close to herself. 

The Countess looked her over with a slight smile as she ran her right hand soothingly down Dasyra’s arm. 

“Oh no? Hmm, well to me it looks like a certain someone decided to try on some of my jewelry pieces. However,” Her eyes flicked towards the wardrobe that Dasyra had just put the dress back into that she’d found to her liking. “You’re not wearing the dress that you found.”

It wasn’t quite a question, but Dasyra still felt compelled to answer her. “As much as I like it, I’m not sure that it wouldn’t have fit me, Nadia. It’s too pretty and made of materials too fine for someone like me.”

“Nothing is too fine for you, my dear. If you really liked that dress then we can have fitted to your body type easily enough.” Nadia says as she sighed softly and smiled mischievously. “Won’t you allow me to spoil you with pretty things? I think that dress you found, would suit your coloring more than it would mine.”

“If that’s what you want, then I certainly won’t stop you, Nadia,” Dasyra answered with blushing cheeks.


End file.
